Image input scanners, which record images on one or more hard-copy sheets as digital data, are well known such as in digital copiers and stand-alone scanners. An original image on a sheet, which is desired to be recorded as digital image data, is placed on a platen. A platen is basically a light-transmissive member that supports the sheet bearing the image. The sheet on the platen is illuminated, typically with light passing through the platen, and the light reflected from the image on the sheet is collected by a photosensitive imaging device, such as a charge-coupled device (CCD). The imaging device is typically disposed on the opposite side of the platen as the sheet, and moves relative to the platen to scan the image.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,608,961 describes an optical element that is operated as a display. The optical element is a light-transmissive waveguide defining a main surface, a thick end, and a thin end. When an image is projected into the thick end, the projected image is displayed on the main surface.